


here i am

by sushiboy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiboy/pseuds/sushiboy
Summary: It’s one thing to be in love with your roommate, and another to not be able to live without them.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	here i am

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first victon work but i'm also writing a longer 2seung one that i can hopefully finish soon so stay tuned for that one! anyway, i hope u enjoy this little fic
> 
> (title from here i am by victon)

Often, Seungwoo wonders how it had come to this. It’s more amusing than anything, really, that no matter how many times his alarm goes off in the morning, the only thing that wakes him up is the sound of Byungchan singing Apink songs in the kitchen drifting into his bedroom.

Byungchan goes into work after Seungwoo does, but tends to wake up earlier anyway. Seungwoo’s job isn’t grueling, not really, but it’s demanding enough that he usually doesn’t get to bed until one or two in the morning, while Byungchan prefers an eleven thirty bedtime. 

Seungwoo doesn’t know how to describe how he feels in the hours when he is awake and Byungchan is asleep. Even in the daytime, Byungchan will text him menial things about things happening in his day, although Seungwoo usually won’t find time to reply. At night, however, Seungwoo is left alone to the thoughts swirling in his head. 

He’s in love with Byungchan, probably. He’s known that for a while, somewhere in between their first meeting in the music building of their university and three years later, when Byungchan had asked Seungwoo to move in with him. Byungchan is sweet, so sweet that it makes Seungwoo’s teeth hurt, and real and honest with his feelings—everything that Seungwoo is not—so how could Seungwoo not fall in love? Not when Byungchan’s dimples are so deep that Seungwoo would give up everything to drown in them. 

But Byungchan won’t let him, because he’s always been adamant that Seungwoo is capable of standing on his two feet. In university, Byungchan would shake him awake to go to class in the morning and stay up with him when he needed to finish an assignment last minute. Byungchan is the type of guy that loves to be taken care of, so Seungwoo dotes on him as a hyung should, but Seungwoo is the one out of the two of them who  _ needs  _ it. Seungwoo is the one who needs comfort when he’s pushed himself too hard, as much as he hates to admit it, and Byungchan has never been shy in giving him what he needs. 

So, yeah, Seungwoo’s in love, probably. Not that it matters, because Byungchan is his friend and his roommate and the reason he wakes up in the morning so— 

Byungchan cuts short his rendition of the chorus of LUV. There’s a quiet knock at the door. “Seungwoo-hyung,” he calls. His voice is so soft in the morning, a gentle rasp when he says Seungwoo’s name. “Are you awake?” 

“Yeah,” Seungwoo replies. His own voice, in comparison, sounds deep and hoarse. 

“I made coffee, if you want some,” Byungchan says, muffled through the door. And Seungwoo doesn’t really want to get up and face another day, but he’ll do it for Byungchan. 

“You look tired,” Byungchan tells him when they’re sitting across from each other at the kitchen table. Byungchan knows how Seungwoo likes his coffee better than Seungwoo does at this point. It’s 6:30 AM, which means Seungwoo has a little less than an hour until he has to leave for work. He isn’t quite sure if he wants to. 

“When do I not?” Seungwoo jokes. Byungchan frowns a little, his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. Seungwoo shuts down his brain before he thinks something that he’ll regret. 

“I’m serious, hyung,” he replies. “Take a day off or something.”

Seungwoo sighs and spoons some cereal into his mouth to avoid answering the question. It’s not that he  _ can’t  _ use a vacation day, and Byungchan knows that too, but he just...won’t. 

“Tell me how your classes are going, Byungchanie,” Seungwoo says instead, and even though Byungchan gives him a judging look, he complies. 

Byungchan is in his first semester of grad school, taking night classes while working full-time. Sometimes Seungwoo feels like Byungchan is far too put together for how busy he is, but he’s not afraid for the younger boy. He’s much better at taking care of himself than he was when he was nineteen. Seungwoo has just gotten worse as the years have gone by. 

While Byungchan is telling him about his semester-long group project, Seungwoo pushes the now-empty cereal bowl further into the middle of the table and reoccupies the space by folding his arms together and laying his head on top of them. “I’m still listening,” he says, just to let Byungchan know. He refuses to fall asleep again, but he just needs a little rest. 

The next thing he feels is the sharp but painless tug of someone pulling his hair. “Come on, hyung, you gotta get ready for work,” Byungchan is saying, his hand stroking through Seungwoo’s hair comfortingly.

“You don’t have to take care of me all the time,” Seungwoo says, feeling embarrassment curl in his stomach. Byungchan just laughs. 

“Yes, I do,” he says, lightly, but the tone brooks no argument. Seungwoo stands up, despite the dizziness that comes over him, and tries not to look Byungchan in the eye. 

In the shower, he turns the water temperature so high that his pale skin goes pink. It’s one thing to be in love with your roommate, and another to not be able to live without them.

It’s nearly 7:15 by the time he’s done getting ready. The bus that takes him to his office comes by the stop outside of their apartment building at 7:24 every morning. Byungchan is sitting on the couch fiddling with his phone while Seungwoo fixes his tie using the back of a spoon as a mirror. 

“See you tonight,” Seungwoo says. He hopes he can make it back before Byungchan goes to sleep. The few hours he gets to spend with Byungchan every day is his only reprieve. 

He grabs his work bag in one hand and is almost out the door when he hears Byungchan call for him. “Hey! You forgot something,” Byungchan says. 

Seungwoo turns around and Byungchan catches up to him at the door. He’s changed into jeans and a loose stylish shirt and, not for the first time, Seungwoo is awestruck by his beauty. Not just his delicate features, the sweet dimples and round face, not just the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles, but also how warm his heart beats, how his fingers feel in Seungwoo’s hair, how sometimes he holds one of Seungwoo’s hands with both of his own and lets them breathe together as one.

All of this sudden feeling floods into Seungwoo’s chest at once, so you can’t exactly blame him for what he does next. 

“Yeah, I did,” Seungwoo replies softly, and before he has a chance to second guess himself, leans in to quickly kiss Byungchan on the cheek. 

When he pulls back, Byungchan’s face is flushed red. “I…” he starts, and trails off. His eyes drop to the floor and he sticks his hand in the pocket of his jeans and pulls out Seungwoo’s house key, the little Snoopy keychain dangling helplessly through Byungchan’s fingers. “I meant this, but…”

Seungwoo feels the tips of his ears grow hot in embarrassment. “Oh,” he says. “Thanks.” He takes the key from Byungchan, and flinches when they make skin-to-skin contact. Seungwoo’s head feels like a broken radio, buzzing static in place of any actual thought processes. Byungchan looks so  _ cute _ like this, shy and hesitant, and Seungwoo wants nothing more than to hold him in his arms and never let go. 

But he can’t. His bus is coming in five minutes, and he can’t afford to be late. He steps back from Byungchan, not even daring to turn away from him. He reaches behind him with his free hand to grab the knob of the door, pulling it open. 

“Wait,” Byungchan says. Byungchan’s arm darts forward and closes over his on the doorknob. He tugs Seungwoo’s wrist, just hard enough that Seungwoo is forced to let go. Their bodies are so close now. Byungchan is leaning so far into him that he feels like he’s going to fall. 

(But Seungwoo should know better. Byungchan would never let him.) 

Byungchan takes Seungwoo’s face in his hands and pulls him closer, fitting their lips together in one motion. It’s sweet and perfect, and the way Byungchan kisses him is just the right mix of gentle and demanding. Seungwoo’s free hand automatically goes to grip Byungchan’s waist, but before he can get lost in the kiss, Byungchan breaks away. 

“You  _ have  _ to go,” he reminds Seungwoo, but he’s smiling so wide that the urgency of it is lost. He pats Seungwoo’s right cheek once, leans in for another peck, and then steps back completely. “We’ll talk about this when you get home, okay?” he asks. 

Seungwoo’s consciousness jerks back to life. Three minutes. “Okay,” he replies breathlessly, and the grin Byungchan gives him in return burns in his mind as he dashes down the stairs of their building. He makes it to the bus just on time. 

Suddenly, getting through the day doesn’t seem too hard, now that he knows that Byungchan is waiting for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/a comment if u liked it!!


End file.
